Final Fantasy 2002
by Rikku1
Summary: *FINISHED*The girls and guys of all of the Final Fantasys meet up!! 7-8-9-10 Some character bashing... Alot of couples NON YAOI MY FIRST FIC!!!! PLEASE R&R NO FLAMES!!
1. The females meet!

A/N: My first fic, using FF games fic. R&R please!! Help my self-esteem!! I don't own final fantasy 7,8,9, or 10!!! or Gundam Wing!!  
  
This is very AU! ~*~Rikku  
  
  
  
Aeris: Okay, were talking about Final Fantasy 10 today.  
  
Garnet: Yes, we the female leads of final fantasy!!  
  
Rinoa: SQUALL I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Garnet: Who invited her???  
  
Aeris: She is a lead. She's just a mad teenager in love....  
  
Garnet: Love..... Zidane....  
  
Rinoa: Okay, from FF10 we have Yuna!!!!!  
  
Yuna enters and bows  
  
Yuna: Hello everyone.  
  
Rinoa: Wow you're really polite!!  
  
Garnet: Rinoa, have you been hanging around with Selphie again?!  
  
Rinoa: We went shopping!!! We bought a candy store!!!  
  
Aeris: Anywayzzz..... Lets talk about the story of final fantasy 10!  
  
Yuna: Well its about-  
  
Garnet: Aeris you're so boring!!!! Lets talk about that hottie blonde guy.. Um Tidus?!  
  
Rinoa: Yeah, hes super fine!!!!! Best ass I've ever seen!!  
  
Yuna: Well yeah that's all true he is very cute!!  
  
Rinoa: If I wasn't busy with my Squally-Wally I'd go after him!  
  
Garnet: Squally-Wally? Oh god has she lost her mind..  
  
Aeris: He has Zidane hair color, and Squalls hair cut!!  
  
Rinoa: Super fine!!!  
  
:::Stand up and starts cheering:::  
  
Rinoa: Like right on!! Like he's so fine!! YAH--!!  
  
:::Garnet grabs Rinoa and pulls her down to her chair:::  
  
Aeris: Actually, he dose have an upbeat personality. Yuna, you're so serious, maybe you should get with Squall, and Rinoa get with Tidus!!  
  
Yuna: NO WAY HES MINE!!  
  
Garnet: That's the first time she's ever raised her voice.  
  
Yuna: And it wont be the last unless this bitch shuts up!!!  
  
Aeris: Who you calling a bitch?!  
  
Rinoa: Look their heads spinning around into the next final fantasy!!  
  
Yuna: Listen up Aeris, the only reason you're the lead female is because you died!!! Tifa should be here not you!!  
  
::: Silence falls::  
  
Garnet: That was a bit harsh Yuna.....  
  
Yuna: Yes you're right, I shouldn't be like that if I wish to finish my pilgrimage.  
  
Rinoa: Question!! Yuna why don't you quit that crazy shit and marry Tidus??  
  
Yuna: Um.......  
  
Aeris: EW! Oh my God! I can't believe you almost married Seymour!! He's so gross!!!! That nasty icky blue hair!!  
  
Garnet: Like I just got an idea!! Lets throw a final fantasy party!! All of the characters are invited!!  
  
Rinoa: That would be so cool!!!!  
  
Yuna: Can't we leave out 8?  
  
Aeris: We can't make everyone pay for Selphie and Rinoa annoying habits. Besides when Rinoa's with Squall she plays it cool! Selphie and Irvine probably wont ever make the party....  
  
Yuna: Why not?  
  
Garnet: They'll probably get drunk the night before!!  
  
Rinoa: I have to hook up Quistis and Auron!!!  
  
Yuna: Zell and Rikku would look so kawaii together.....  
  
Aeris: We have to call the other girls!!!  
  
:::They all pick up the cell phone and start calling:::  
  
Yuffie: Sure, I'll be there in a sec..  
  
Tifa: I'll only come if Cloud will be there!!  
  
Selphie: TEE-HEE A PARTYAH!!!  
  
Quistis: All right, I'll pencil you in.  
  
Beatrix: Ok.  
  
Rikku: Oh sure I love parties!!  
  
Lulu: Sure, maybe I'll meet a black mage....  
  
Heero: Mission excepted. Wait!!!! Sorry wrong fic!!!  
  
**Ding Dong**  
  
Aeris: Get the door Garnet!!  
  
Garnet: What! The Queen of Alexandria? No way!! Yuna, you're the newbie you get it!!  
  
Yuna: Whatever......  
  
Rinoa: Hey that's Squalls trademark!!  
  
:::: Yuna opens the door only to be knocked over by a heard of Selphies:::  
  
Selphie: OH MY GOD PARTAH!! TEE-HEE!! WE NEED PARTY SUPLIES!!!!  
  
Garnet: She's worse than I imagined.....  
  
Rikku: Guys we have to make this is best party!! One that none of the guys will ever forget!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midii: Who the hell have you a fan fiction account?!  
  
Rikku: I registered it!!  
  
Trowa: .......  
  
Rikku: Trowa were you making fun of me?!  
  
Trowa: No, I just dont wanna end up in one of you're fics...  
  
Rikku: Too late, I already have one started, it stars you and Midii!  
  
Trowa & Midii: .....  
  
Thank you to all who actually read it!! I have an idea for the party, it will be much funnier, and this was just a diversion that's all.. NEXT CHAPTER: The guys of Final Fantasy meet up... and Vivi gets a girlfriend!!  
  
  
  
Note: I know I bash 8 a bit, but it's my fav, I love all the final fantasys. No character bashing is meant to hurt anyone's feelings! 


	2. The boys/men Meet!

A/N: My first short fic, using FF games fic. R&R please!! Help my self- esteem!! I don't own final fantasy 7,8,9, or 10!!! or Gundam Wing!!  
  
This is very AU! ~*~Rikku  
  
LOTS OF STIENER & QUINA BASHING!  
  
In this one the guys of Final Fantasy meet up....  
  
  
  
  
  
Irvine: So that's the pretty boy Tidus?  
  
Zell: Look like a copy of Squall with bleached hair..  
  
Squall: Whatever.....  
  
Seifer: Just great, two puberty boys to pick on.... IM RUNNING OUT OF JOKES HERE!!  
  
Zell: Who the frickin hell invited you?  
  
Seifer: Why Miss Rikku the author did!!  
  
Zidane: Hey guys! This is Vivi, Quina, and Stiener. The red head didn't come...  
  
Vivi: Hi.  
  
Stiener: Zidane are you sure the Queen will be all right?  
  
Quina: ME HUNGRY!!!  
  
Tidus: Me too!  
  
Wakka: Its nice to meet you all!! I hope none of you are Al Bhed.  
  
Auron: Drop it already about the damn Al Bhed!  
  
Kimahri: Me Kimahri Ronso.  
  
Zell: Er.. um.......  
  
Zidane: Well call you Gary for short!  
  
Kimahri: Me Kimahri.  
  
Seifer: Damnit!! Were gonna call you Gary, cuz youre name is too hard for the challenged chicken wuss to understand!!  
  
::::: Zell stands up ready to fight::::  
  
Zell: FRICKIN HELL!!!!  
  
Cloud: Settle down boys....  
  
Cid: Don't mind if I do...  
  
:::Cid pulls out a pack of cigarettes:::  
  
Barret: OH HELL NO!! Why am I the only black guy here?!  
  
Tidus: Dude, you're the token black guy for Final Fantasy, deal!  
  
Barret: SQUARESOFT IS RACIST!!  
  
Cloud: No their not, see look, we have um......uh.....  
  
Zell: See Gary's not white!!  
  
Zidane: Tin man over here may be black, but well never know.....  
  
Seifer: What the hell is this thing?? It looks like a cream puff!!  
  
Squall: Isn't it a girl?  
  
Cid: Nope that's Quina....  
  
Tidus: THATS A DAMN S/HE!!!!  
  
Irvine: That's not even a s/he, that's a monster!!  
  
Wakka: Big and scary!!  
  
Quina: Me not big and scary!!  
  
Stiener: Leave Master Quina alone!!  
  
Seifer: Shut it tin man!! Go find the Wizard of Oz fics!!  
  
Cid: Selphie............  
  
Irvine: What?  
  
Cid: Selphie, she the best looking chic.  
  
Irvine: Damn straight.  
  
Wakka: You can see right up the dress!!  
  
Zidane: She really need to give up the little whitey tidies act, she needs some real underwear!!  
  
Squall, Auron, Cloud, & Vivi: .........  
  
Irvine: That Yuna looks a lot like my Selphie... the hair.  
  
Zidane: A bit of Garnet too.  
  
Seifer: I wish she wasn't wearing such a long skirt though....  
  
Tidus: HEY I HAPPEN TO HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT GIRL!!  
  
Squall: Yeah, we all kind of noticed. You really need to make a move before Seifer dose.  
  
Tidus: You never made a move on Rinoa!!  
  
Vivi: Actually, at the end after the credits, Squall and Rinoa were, um, kissing.  
  
Stiener: I didn't watch that much of the ending.  
  
Barret: Damn you're still here?! I thought we told you to go find the Wizard of Oz!!  
  
Kimahri: Leave tin man alone.  
  
Zell: Um Tidus, Gary here kind of scares me...  
  
Tidus: He scares us all.  
  
Zidane: Amen to that!  
  
Cloud: I just have one comment, can't you people get Lulu to pull up her dress!!!  
  
Seifer: Yeah, and get Yuna to pull hers down!!!  
  
:::Tidus stands up all defensively:::  
  
Tidus: I'LL TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT PUNK!!!  
  
Stiener: That's no way to talk about a lady Mr. Seifer.  
  
Cid: Shut up tin man!!  
  
Irvine: This party's gonna kick ass!!  
  
Squall: If youre sobber enough to make it there.....  
  
Tidus: Seifer at the party you and me fight!!  
  
Seifer: Okay chicken wuss  
  
Zell: Wait a minute!! IM NOT CHICKEN WUSS ANYMORE!!!  
  
Seifer: Yes you are.  
  
Zell: Hey Tidus!  
  
Tidus: Yeah?  
  
Zell: If you can hook me up with Rikku, I'll help you fight Seifer.  
  
Tidus: Deal.  
  
Seifer: Looks like I get two chicken wusses at once!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku: Wasn't that great?!  
  
Midii: Oh, wonderful......*cough*not*cough*  
  
Rikku: Listen up Une, I'm the author, I can make you're life a hell!!  
  
Trowa: Someone help me....  
  
Rikku & Midii: AW!! Trowa-kuns!!!!  
  
  
  
Ok I need to thank everyone!! Please R&R no flames. Sorry if I offended anyone!! 


	3. The Party, the end. Maybee....

The Party!!!  
  
A/N: I don't own Final Fantasy or Britney Spears or Destiny's Child!! Don't sue me, I'm just a teenage punk! Some character bashing!! I don't smoke.  
  
  
  
Tidus anger towards Seifer grew, and grew. He couldn't believe what a dog he was!!! Hitting on other guys crushes!  
  
Yuna put on her everyday clothing, and looked in the mirror. Was she always this boring? No wonder Tidus didn't like her, she always thought he liked Rikku. Lulu was in her normal clothing too, but Rikku got rid of the green shorts in exchange for a white mini skirt. Well, Rikku will just drive all the guys wild.  
  
"Yunie!" Rikku walked over to Yuna, "please tell me that's not what you're wearing!!" Yuna looked in the mirror. "I look fine," she said. Rikku started to laugh. "Oh come on, there's a really great guy out there who need his girl to show more!" Rikku started pulling out clothing. Yuna sighed, did she mean Tidus? "Tidus? He likes you!" Yuna said. Rikku started laughing again, "no way he has the hotts for you, he told me so!" Rikku gave Yuna a black mini skirt, with a little pink halter-top. Yuna looked at the outfit, "I can't wear this! This isn't enough clothing!" Rikku started putting up Yuna's hair, and styling it. "Yes exactly. Guys are mesmerized by little clothing, and a lot of body." Yuna put on the outfit, "Go tell the guys to go on ahead, well catch up."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Selphie get off me!!!" Squall ordered. "TEE-HEE!!" Selphie and Irvine were both drunk. The car they were in was rocking back and forth. Rinoa had the biggest headache in the world, as well did Quistis. Quistis pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and began examining the instructions, take 2 every 4 hours to relive the pain of minor headaches. Minor headaches? Have these people ever meet Selphie?! "Aw, screw it!" Quistis opened the bottle and chugged down about 10 pills.  
  
In Alexandria....  
  
The flying ship was heading toward the destination. Garnet stood on the side of the ship, thinking. Zidane watched on, as her beautiful hair flew in the sun. Tonight he was gonna make his move.  
  
"But Beatrix, I don't want to go!!!" Steiner complained. "Oh Steiner, don't be such a baby!!!" Beatrix said, "maybe if you took off you're armor they wouldn't call you tin man." Steiner was stunned, "TAKE OFF MY ARMOR!! BUT THE QUEEN! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS!????" Steiner ran off to find Garnet. Beatrix sighed, what an idiot!! Wait was she just a much of an idiot for loving him??  
  
In another world...  
  
"Tifa get off my man!!" Aeris held up a fist. "He's mine!!" Tifa pulled Clouds arm. Now they were both playing tug of war with Cloud. "Help," he asked Yuffie. "Hello no, ask Cid," she replied. Cid poked his head in from the outside, "sorry brother no help, smoking here!!" Cloud put his head down in frustration, "Barret!!" Barret surprisingly poked his head in from the same spot Cid was. "Hey I'm smoking here!!" Cloud used his arms and pushed the two women into each other. He stood up, "can I have you're attention please? Will the real Slim Shady please stand up, I mean will the real Aeris Gainsborough please marry me?" Cloud asked as he pulled out a diamond ring. "AH!!" Aeris jumped at the offer. Then the two began making out. Tifa walked by Cid, "got anything for me?" Cid handed her some beer.  
  
  
  
Everyone met up at the club in Spira. They rented a private DJ too. There was all sorts of food, even hotdogs. "I wonder when everyone's going to get here," Lulu asked, "hey where's Yuna, and Rikku?" "They are coming later, something with Yuna," Wakka said. Every time Tidus heard that name he felt warm inside, but then he thought of Seifer, he felt the jealousy fun through his vanes.  
  
"Hi everybody!!" Rikku ran in the room, almost tripping on her heels. She walked over to Tidus. "Hey I, um, well, you see. Yuna's a bit nervous," Rikku put her head down. "Why?!" Tidus asked. "I made her get dressed up. She looks real nice, a little skirt. Its all for you Tidus, she likes you dumb ass!! She thought you liked me!!" Rikku said kicking Tidus, "so stop flirting with other girls!" Tidus felt himself blush, Yuna in a short skirt, this was too much.  
  
"HEY!! HEY!! GET THE PARTY STARTED ON A SATURDAY NIGHT EVERYBODYS--- !" Rinoa pushed Selphie into a wall. "Its Friday. And will you please shut up!!" Rinoa yelled.  
  
"See Garnet I told you she'd act cool around Squall," Aeris said as she and Garnet and the FF7&9 gang entered. "Yeah but Selphie." Garnet said. "Don't worry about it, 3 more drinks and maybe she'll pass out," Quistis said, as she pulled out her half empty Tylenol bottle, "I need a drink."  
  
Selphie and Irvine were the first two to hit the dance floor, they were hilarious. Irvine began singing "I'm a Slave 4 you" and he began booty dancing on the floor. Tifa began dancing with Irvine.  
  
"Where's Yunie!!" Is she still scared?" Rikku went out into the parking lot to look for her.  
  
Vivi was chillen at the bar, sipping his martini. Lulu then took a seat next to him, and smiled. "I'll have a virgin daiquiri," Lulu said. She looked over and saw Irvine and Tifa dancing, "Make that a double instead." Vivi couldn't help but gaze down Lulu's shirt. 'Humm I have about 7 kids, another wife would help.' "So you single?" Vivi asked. Just then Rikku, Yuffie, and Selphie walked by, "HI VIVI YOU CUTIE!!" Lulu started laughing. Vivi just looked at her. "Yeah, I'm a playa," Vivi said. He got up and walked with Selphie, Rikku, and Yuffie. "He's the next Don Corano," Cloud said. "What a pimp, why can't I get girls like that!" Zell said. "Because you're a chicken-wuss," Seifer said. "Well tonight punk I'm gonna kick you're ass!" Tidus said, "Right Zell?! Zell?" He looked around but there was no Zell.  
  
"Gimmie hot dogs!!" Zell filled up his plate with 10 hotdogs and shoving them down his thought. "Wow, I'm impressed! No chewing, place in mouth, then swallow! You totally skip chewing!" Rikku grabbed a chair and sat next to Zell. "Mmdmdd dgdsf gidi dgds dfkdshfsd dfdshf," Zell said while he spit food in Rikku's face. "Tee-Hee, youre cute!" Rikku watched him eat.  
  
Yuna carefully walked in, she tried not to trip in Rikku's shoes. God, she prayed she wouldn't see Tidus. There he was, dead ahead. Well here goes nothing. "Tid-" she began. "Hi Miss Yuna, how are you?" It was Seifer from Final Fantasy 8. "Just fine," she said trying to get away. Seifer noticed that she was not paying attention. "Oh, I feel so bad for you," Seifer gave her a hug, and made sure Tidus was watching. "Why?" Yuna asked. "Because, Tidus is going to marry Yuffie," Seifer said.  
  
That bitch!!! Yuna ran up to Yuffie. "What do you think youre doing?!" Yuffie asked. "Stop stealing other people crushes!!" Yuna argued back. By then everyone was looking. "What are you talking about?!" Yuffie asked. "I know youre going to marry Tidus!" Yuna snapped back. What the hell, is this girl nuts?! Yuffie didn't even know whom she was talking about. "Oh shit," Seifer said. He expected Yuna to be sad, not angry. "Listen up girlie I don't even know him. I haven't met him yet!" Yuffie said. "Oh but he said that-you-you-know," Yuna stopped, "it doesn't matter, I'm terribly sorry." Yuna decided to leave the party. She pushed the door to leave.  
  
"Where do you think youre going?" Tidus asked. Yuna placed her head on the wall, "I've made a fool of my self." "Well with all honesty, ya kinda did," Tidus said. Yuna started laughing. "Come on, you owe me a dance, a slow dance," Tidus grabbed her arm, "you look nice." The two ran into the place.  
  
"Come on Aeris no one will see us, well use the janitors closet," Cloud dragged Aeris in the closet. They began kissing when.. "What the frickin hell!?" Cloud yelled. Cloud threw Aeris out of the closet and pulled out his buster sword. "Cid I need back up!!" Cid and a bunch of other guys came running. "What the.." Zidane looked in the closet, "Oh its only you Vivi, and LULU!!" Everyone was stunned, Vivi, and Lulu in the closet?! "Are you two," Barret swallowed heavy, "going out?"  
  
"Um, no, were going to get married, she'll be my 7th wife," Vivi said. Everyone's mouths dropped. "Me Quina eat little man!!" Quina went to eat Lulu's Mog. "KUPO!!" the mog shrieked and ran away. Selphie started laughing, "KUPO!! TEE-HEE!!" Rinoa rolled her eyes, "oh great. Quina you just had to try and eat Mog!!!" Qunina put her head down in shame, "ME QUINA SORRY!!" Steiner stepped up, "No Miss/Mr Quina, you have no reason to be sorry." "Shut up tin man!!" Seifer yelled. Tidus stepped up, "Oh I'm gonna kick youre ass now!!" Yuna grabbed his arm trying to pull him back.  
  
Seifer threw some of Zells hotdogs at Tidus. Tidus then rammed himself into Seifer, which made the two of them smash through a table. They began throwing punches.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"No I don't want to speak with youre manager!!! You need to make this shit stronger!!" Quistis was on the phone will the Tylenol Company. "Have you people ever meet Selphie Tilmitt?! She's like a damn Wal-Mart, annoying, loud, and never stops!!" Quistis remained on the phone for a while longer, "Yeah I want my money back!!!" She slammed the phone down to the receiver. She walked over to Auron. "What happened here?" she asked. "Seifer and Tidus are fighting," Auron said. Quistis smacked her forehead, "Leave it to Almasy to start a fight. Ill go break it up," Quistis began to walk away. Auron watched her walk away. "I see you staring at that ass," Cid said as began another pack.  
  
"That's enough!" Yuffie pulled Seifer off of Tidus, who was getting his ass kicked. (Sorry all you Tidus fans) "God damnit can we just have a party with out having to use phoenix downs?!" Quistis separated the boys. She listened too the music, it was a slow song. "Everyone get a partner."  
  
Tidus was dancing with Yuna, but he couldn't let his hand fall below her waist because Kimahri was already giving him death glares. Like usual, Squall & Rinoa, and Selphie and Irvine. Seifer was dancing with Yuffie, and Quistis was dancing with Auron. Zell and Rikku were dancing, but Zell was eating hotdogs at the same time. Lulu and Vivi had a hard time dancing so Vivi just stood on her feet and she moved. Cloud and Aeris were nowhere to be found. Quina was dancing with Barret. The tin man, and Beatrix, and Tifa was also nowhere to be found, she and the waiter were missing. Zidane and Garnet were dancing, and Cid, well he was at the bar, smoking.  
  
Tidus couldn't help himself, his hands, well they slipped. "Tidus-" Yuna started. "I'm sorry did I slip I couldn't help myself," he whispered in her ear. "No, its okay," Yuna smiled at him. All of the sudden Kimahri stopped the music, "Tidus hands up, no touch Lady Yuna like that." Everyone started laughing. "Look Gary speaks!!" Zell yelled. "You know I think Gary here, likes Yuna," Squall said. Everyone looked at him. "I mean, Whatever.." He corrected himself.  
  
Suddenly Bootylicious started to play. Kimahri, Selphie and Irvine started dancing, and singing. They put on little gold dresses and began dancing.  
  
Selphie,  
  
Can you handle this?  
  
Gary,  
  
Can you handle this?  
  
Irvine,  
  
Can you handle this?  
  
I don't think  
  
They can handle this  
  
Barely move,  
  
We've arrived  
  
Lookin' sexy,  
  
Lookin' fly  
  
Baddest chick,  
  
Chick inside  
  
DJ, jam tonight  
  
Spotted me a tender thang  
  
There you are,  
  
Come on baby  
  
Don't you wanna  
  
Dance with me  
  
Can you handle,  
  
Handle me  
  
Quistis looked on, and turned to Auron, "that's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen." Auron started laughing then began kissing Quistis.  
  
  
  
I don't think you  
  
Ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you  
  
Ready for this jelly  
  
I don't think you  
  
Ready for this  
  
'Cause my body too  
  
Bootylicious for ya babe  
  
Then Kimahri, Selphie, and Irvine began all booty dancing together. "And he's telling me not to touch butts," Tidus complained.  
  
Just then Zidane pulled out the plug. "Listen up everyone, Garnet, marry me!" Zidane said. Garnet stepped up, "You should ask me not tell me." "Whatever," Zidane said. "HEY THAT'S TRADEMARK BY SQUALL!" Rinoa said. "Fine," Garnet said. "Okay, hit it boys!!" Cid yelled.  
  
Out of the ground pops up a podium. "Hey um Cid, you be the priest," Zidane said, "Were getting married now, so that you cant back out later." Garnet smiled. Everyone gathered around as Cid began. "Dearly beloved-" Cid put down the book, "Aw screw it!" Zidane nodded. "Jut say I do, kiss, so I can go smoke!" Cid said. "I do." "I do." "Ok kiss and get the hell outta here, don't forget to throw the flowers!" So they kissed, ten minutes later they were still on the same kiss. "Okay kids that enough," Cid pushed them out of his way.  
  
Garnet threw her bouquet, and Quina caught it. "ME MARRY MOG!!" Seifer walked up to Tidus. "Well it looks like you got the girl," he said. Tidus nodded. "A kiss goodbye Yuna?" he asked. Yuna nodded yes. She went to kiss his check but Seifer went for the lips. Tidus pulled Seifer off of Yuna. Yuna looked at Tidus, "well someone's jealous." Tidus shock his head, "Now where did you get that idea?" Yuna smiled, "Aw come here you," as she pulled him for a kiss.  
  
Rinoa put up her finger and turned her head.  
  
  
  
Rikku: Finally, I'm done!  
  
Midii: Yeah, it only took you long enough!!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Rikku: Yep I already have another idea!  
  
Midii & Trowa: Amen  
  
Rikku: YAH I FINISHED!!! YAH!! BOOYA!! TEE-HEE!! (okay people this is when you've played too much final fantasy!)  
  
A/N: Well that's the end, there is no more! I'm thinking about putting a '5 years later' thing, I cant remember what that's called!! Well R/R if I should! Thanks everyone who supported me! 


	4. The End!! REALLY!! YES REALLY!! 100% P...

The end!! Really! This is incredibly crazy!! Im very tired right now....  
  
  
  
  
  
It all ended.  
  
5 years later!!  
  
Quistis ended up suing Tylenol for more than 15 million G. Now the bottles read. "Take 3 for regular headache, 25 if you are within 25 feet on Selphie Tilmitt.  
  
Selphie ended up going into jail for armed robbery of a local candy store.  
  
Irvine ended up taking care of him and Selphies 4 children, Mars, Reese, Baby Ruth, and Hershey.  
  
Zell and Rikku tied the knot at a drive in marriage spot. Their relationship ended 3 moths later. Rikku has been seen blowing up Oscar Meyer Hot Dog factories. Zell was last seen with the Oscar Meyer Weiner.  
  
Lulu and Vivi also got married, they lived happily ever after. Vivi, Lulu, Vivi's 3 others wife's, and their 47 children.  
  
Gary/Kimahri was last seen in the New York City zoo. He was breeding with Sephiroth to create more Ronsos, and Ancients.  
  
Tifa, and the bartender were never seen again. She was last seen in Mexico, her number is 1-Call-Tifa-4-69.  
  
Auron was last seen at a local bar. He was hitting on under aged women. He was arrested and fined. Now he's opened a prostitute club at Lexington Retirement Castle.  
  
Wakka opened up a Blitzball team in Galbadia. Only problem was the ball got popped by his hair, and that ended their season. The Galbadian Beavers next defeat is scheduled for next Tuesday.  
  
Tidus and Yuna lived happily ever after. Except for the constant hangovers….  
  
Cid opened up a smokers club. What do you do there? SMOKE!  
  
Yuffie ended up as a professional model. Katanas INC®  
  
Steiner and Beatrix were wed. They had 3 children, all black. When we asked Barret what was up with that he had, "No comment."  
  
Quina ended up finding Osama Bin Laden. She took the 25$ million and opened up 'Frog Land' Population: Her.  
  
Garnet and Zidane became Queen and King of Alexandra. The land is now polluted with hobos, thieves, and kidnappings.  
  
Squall and Rinoa had a not so happy ending. Rinoa is a stay at home mother with 2 children. Squall is a stay at the psychiatrist's office patient. He is being seen for a marriage crisis  
  
Cloud and Aeris ended up rebuilding the church. They are now followers of Yevon….. Even though the teachings are bullshit.  
  
Seifer, he ended up dating several women. He was last spotted in Cozumel, Mexico hosting MTV's Spring Break. In his spare time, he sells bootlegged copies of 'Harry Potter and the Sorccers Stone.'  
  
  
  
The end!!! !!!!!!!!! WAIT !!!!!!!  
  
Heero Yuy never found his way home…… He remained lost in space forever….. yelling about Duo Maxwell…………  
  
THE END!!  
  
REALLY!!  
  
YOU CAN STOP READING NOW!!  
  
YOU WANNA SEE WHAT I MIGHT WRITE!  
  
STOP!!  
  
GO AWAY!!  
  
OK FINE YOU WIN!!  
  
YOU ALL CAN R&R NOW!!  
  
  
  
Okay sorry about that, I haven't slept in days. Thanks everyone!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~Rikku~*~*~ 


	5. OKAY!! SO I lied!!!!

Okay so I lied! Theres another chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie: ME?! You want me?  
  
Aeris: What is it?  
  
Yuffie: They want me to hold the 1st ever Final Fantasy awards show!  
  
Tifa: What is that?  
  
Yuffie: Theres going to be awards like, best female. Best supporting male…  
  
Tifa: Biggest boobs!  
  
Aeris: You'd win that you slut.  
  
Tifa: Skank!!  
  
Yuffie: STOP!! Wait a minutes, best villain? Sephiroth is going to be there?!!  
  
Cloud: That's crazy!!  
  
Cid: Am I nominated?  
  
Yuffie: Yes  
  
Cid: For what?  
  
Yuffie: Most likely to die of smoking.  
  
Barret (Looks at paper): Wait a minute!!  
  
Aeris: What?  
  
Barret: Token black guy?! That's a category?!?  
  
Tifa: You're gaunteed to win!!  
  
  
  
What crazy suprizes do I have in store for you guys?! A LOT!! And guess what? You all will pick the winners!!  
  
Stay tuned to, and watch for my fic! It will appear in the Final Fantasy 10 collum.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*LOTS OF LUV!! R I K K U ~~*~*~ 


End file.
